Savior
by Rinako.P
Summary: Seto and Mary fic. The two take a break from the noise of the city, returning to Mary's old home in the forest. It's short but I hope you enjoy! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project or the characters. Wish I did, though.**

The raven sat peacefully under the shade of a tree, eyes closed and in deep sleep. It's been a long time since he ever had such a good quiet nap. He'd been too busy working, doing all sorts of job from delivering papers in the morning to being in charge of traffic control in the afternoon. The bustling city was a tiring show after all. There's just so much to see every day. So for once, Seto enjoyed the quietness of the area, only with the chirping of birds to be heard and the soothing sound of the rustling leaves moving along with the breeze to disturb him. Here, under a tree of a familiar forest, just beside the abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, Seto slept without a care.

Mary, on the other hand, was very happy that the boy agreed to come. It was a good place for rest and she knew he needed it right now. Besides, she missed her old home. So many things from her childhood were there, bringing her back to her lonely past. But even as sad as it was, she can't help but feel nostalgic. Her mother lived there with her after all. She was everything to Mary.

A small smile found its way up to the girl's lips as she roamed inside the small house. Everything was still there. It was emptier than usual, of course, since she took a few of her things along with her when she joined everyone in the city. But other than that, nothing has changed.

She made her way towards the window near the wooden desk and opened it. The cool air greeted her, making her snow hair dance along with it. She rested her head in her hands, gazing at the familiar view. She used to do this a lot. Stare through the open window, dreaming about life, the world outside. She used to dream all the time, day or night. It was all she could do to distract herself, to pass time.

Back then, Mary knew only what her books showed her. The beautiful things she wished to see, the things outside this house that she would beg to get a glimpse of, everything was just a silly dream before.

"Mary-chan?"

The girl's head turned, startled, and snapping off her daze. A knock or two came from the door, followed by a soft, low voice calling from behind it. "Mary-chan, can I come in? The doors closed..."

"Ah, Seto-kun!"

Mary ran towards the door to open it. She shouldn't keep anyone waiting outside her door. Not Seto, of all people. Seto was after all her-

"Ah!"

The girl fell to the floor, tripping at nothing but the ground.

Her foot hurt a bit as she tried to stand up. She reaches for it, panicking, and eyes slightly tearing up at the sharp pain. "Ah…"

"Mary-chan, I'm coming in, okay?"

The said girl looked up, suddenly remembering that someone waited outside. She closed her eyes, mentally scolding herself for being so careless. Why was she always so clumsy? Now she had to make him worry, injuring herself like this. He was supposed to be resting, away from the city, away from any trouble.

The door opened, revealing the raven in his green overalls, hood down, and face bright as usual. He looked down to the girl who sat on the floor, her closed eyes showing silver tears that haven't come down from the rim. She was holding her foot. Was she hurt? Seto walked towards her and knelt down, examining her foot, worried. Then he sighed, relieved that it wasn't badly injured. It was red, but nothing serious.

A small smile plastered itself on the boy's mouth. "Does it hurt, Mary-chan? It's not a very bad injury, so let me fix it, okay?" He reached inside his pocket, revealing a slightly worn out phone, earphones plugged at the side. He had it for so long, but he liked the phone anyway so he never replaced it. Seto placed the earphones on the girl's ears and played a tune. Mary's eyes opened wide as the music played, surprised to hear a familiar song she hasn't heard for a very long time.

The boy had just stood up, reaching for a bundle of cloth he had found in a table. She watched him as he then returned to aid her injured foot, smiling as he gently reached for it. He was muttering something Mary couldn't hear.

How long was it since the last time she was here? How long was it since she stayed here alone, hating herself for being a monster, hiding away from everyone? So much time has passed. She wouldn't ever have left this place, not if they didn't find her.

She smiled at the boy in front of her, studying his face as he wrapped her foot with cloth. Seto has grown so much. He had grown so tall. He was much, much bigger than her now. He looked manlier too, his face was more mature… they weren't as round as they were before. His eyes were the same though. Somehow it never changed. It was always bright, kind and beautiful.

Mary remembered the first she had gazed upon his brown orbs. It was the first time she had ever looked at anyone in the eye. It was the first time they met. She was so afraid, so scared that she fell to the floor and was frozen on the spot. She couldn't speak. She tried to tell him she might turn him to stone, she tried to make him leave. But he didn't. He just smiled at her telling her that everything would be better if they lived life without any fear, without any hesitation. He wasn't scared of her. He helped her, helped her so much that she was able to live with everyone else. She couldn't be any more happier.

The song ended and Seto had already tied the cloth in her foot. He stood up, grinning at her, holding out a hand. "Well, that's done! Be more careful next time, okay? Here, I'll help you stand."

Mary reached for his hand, grateful. She owed him everything she has now. He was the reason why her dreams came to life. She wouldn't ever forget the day he came to save her. Never ever would she. Seto was after all her one and only savior.

"T-thank you, Seto-kun.."

**Author's Note: I know it sucks, but I wanted to do a fanfic so... I made one! It's been rushed, but I'll try to edit it one day. Hoped you enjoyed, though~ Read and Review?**

**Gah, Seto and Mary are too cute~!**


End file.
